


Friction

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed fool around in the office and learn a valuable lesson in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/21/08.

Ed snaked his hand down Roy’s pants and grabbed onto his cock. “Holy shit, you’re wet down there,” he marveled while stroking him.

“Shut up,” Roy muttered halfheartedly, throwing his head back against the chair and concentrating on the teen’s small but gloriously skilled left hand.

It had become a daily ritual of sorts, Ed finding any excuse under the sun to sneak into Roy’s office and fuck around with him. Some days, a simple blowjob sufficed. Other days, he was not satisfied unless the older man had him sprawled out on top of the desk, ramming the life out of him.

Indeed, a handjob seemed tame in comparison. But neither of them was complaining. 

Roy moaned softly, fucking into Ed’s fist with growing urgency. He stared at his lover, eyes narrowed into slits. “Come here,” he ordered, snatching him into a deep, mouth-ravaging kiss.

He moaned again as the hand wrapped around him began to speed up, the sound of wet friction growing faster and louder in the otherwise silent office. 

Feeling his climax rise to the surface, Roy broke away and whispered, “Get the tissues.”

Ed reached out to Roy’s desk with his automail hand to grab a box of tissues… and found nothing there.

“Where the hell are they?” he asked in a panic--but not so much that he missed a pump of his fist. 

“ _Idon’tknowhurryup_ ,” Roy panted, at the moment not particularly giving a damn whether or not he came all over his precious State uniform.

“Shit!” Ed could feel the older man’s cock throbbing hard inside of his hand. His eyes frantically scanned the desktop and he immediately grabbed the first thing he saw...

*****

Apparently, Roy didn’t have to have the glove _on his_ _hand_ for it to create a spark.

Doctors expect him to make a full recovery.


End file.
